


Lines

by Curvy Tam (Tamzette)



Series: Flommy ficlets [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamzette/pseuds/Curvy%20Tam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your period is seven days late. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

Felicity woke up with a start, and sat bolt upright in bed, disorientated for a moment, before she realized she was at home in bed, and Tommy was right there with her, as always.

She lay back, and tried to figure out what had woken her so suddenly.

“Tommy?” She called softly.

Nothing.

“Tommy,” she tried again.

He growled a little in his sleep, but kept sleeping.

Felicity closed her eyes again, listening for noises, and mentally scanning herself to see what had woken her. She wasn’t sad, she wasn’t in pain, and she wasn’t scared of anything, beyond the initial slight shock she always felt when anything jolted her out of sleep.

She tried for a while to go back to sleep, but after half an hour with no success, she got up and went into the bathroom to start the morning. Her phone was plugged in on the counter, and when she opened it, a notification popped up.

“Your period is 7 days late. Have you taken a pregnancy test?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, as she thought back to when her last period had been. The app was right, it was a week late.

Fully awake now, she went to the drawer where she’d stashed her pregnancy tests away from prying eyes. She and Tommy had been trying to get pregnant for almost a year now, with no luck so far. In fact, she had an appointment scheduled with her gynecologist in a couple of weeks, to start looking into what might be preventing it.

She took a deep breath, and took out one of the tests. She had about thirty or forty of them stashed in the drawer. They’d been a few cents each on eBay a while back, and she’d stocked up in preparation. She peed on the stick, then stuck it flat on the counter to wait, closing her eyes tightly in anticipation, terrified it was going to be negative.

She was so focused on breathing and not looking at the test, that she didn’t even hear Tommy’s footsteps as he padded into the bathroom.

“Felicity, what’s going-” he started, and then saw the test. “Wait, are we… are you… is it…”

She slowly opened her eyes. Tommy was staring at the little stick on the counter in amazement. She stood up and went to the counter. There, as clear as anything she’d ever seen, were two clear pink lines.

“I’m pregnant.” she gasped.

“You’re pregnant!” Tommy picked her up and whirled her around the bathroom, gleefully.

“Stop, Tommy!” She squealed, giggling, “what if it hurts the baby!”

“I’m pretty sure the baby is tiny enough right now that a little twirling around the bathroom isn’t going to hurt him.” But he put her down anyway, and kissed her forehead. “So I guess that appointment you have with the doctor in a couple of weeks is going to be for different reasons now.”

She grinned, “looks like it!”

* * *

Two weeks later they had the doctor's appointment, as scheduled.

“Now, let’s see what we’ve got here,” she started, putting some gel on the ultrasound wand, before putting it to Felicity’s abdomen.

Felicity gasped a little as the cold wand touched her stomach, but she soon relaxed, as the doctor started moving it.

She paused, and turned the screen to Felicity and Tommy.

“Well, I have a surprise for you.”

They looked at her, questioningly.

“There are two embryos here. You’re having twins!”


End file.
